Confesiones en el Instituto
by Zoe Maniac Kills-Titans
Summary: Una lunada,y un amorío con el comandante?Amor verdadero o falso...


Konnichiwa minna! Este es mi primer fanfic,espero y les guste^^ Empezamos!  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n Advertencia: este fanfic esta situado en la era actual

''La legi n del reconocimiento'' habia organizado una lunada en su instituto en vacaciones,cuando dieron las 10 pm todos estaban reunidos afuera de su escuela y decidieron instalarse lo antes posible para empezar la diversi n ya.  
Las chicas decidieron irse a establecer a la cancha de basketball ya que era muy espacioso,sin embargo los chicos decidieron acampar cerca de la comida,osea en el comedor,acabando de alojarse,fueron al salon de quimica,ya que se habian citado en ese lugar.  
Hanji:Hola!-puso su mano en alto moviendola de lado a lado y provocando un eco por todo el sal n-  
Rivaille:No seas riudosa cuatro ojos-contesto el peque o sargento algo molesto-  
Sasha:Bueno,ya que todos estamos aqu ,con que quieren empezar?-sonr e-  
Connie:Juguemos a ''8 minutos en el armario''-sugirio-  
Petra:De que trata ese juego?-algo nerviosa-  
Connie:Pues,es parecido al ''juego de la botella'',solo que este es con besos-saco un envase de coca de su mochila y la puso al centro del circulo que habian hecho todos-  
Mikasa:Si me toca con Eren,el me besara durante 8 minutos -penso y despu s alzo la mano en se al de que aceptaba el juego-  
Sasha:Bueno,no veo que nadie se oponga,as que jugaremos ''8 minutos en el armario''-dijo muy entusiasmada-  
Eren:Empiezo yo!-alzo la mano antes que nadie y jiro la botella llevandose una gran sorpresa-  
Annie:Yo no te besare-dijo sin mostrar alguna emoci n-  
Mikasa:Eren,yo tomare el lugar de Annie-agarro a este de la camisa y se llevo arrastrando hacia otra aula para cumplir lo prometido-  
Sasha:Continuamos-comiendo un bollo que recien habia sacado de su mochila-  
Hanji:Quiero participar yo-agarro la botella y la hizo girar lo mas fuerte que puedo-  
Rivaille:Quien te quer...-se disgusto al ver el resultado y fruncio el ce o-  
Connie:Bueno,a la nueva pareja se le dara el tiempo que quiera-empezo a reir a carcajadas al ver la cara del cabo-  
Rivaille:-el azabache comenzo a tronar los nudillos muy enojado-  
Erwin:No te enojes,Levi,no le hare nada fuera de lo normal a tu novia-coloco su mano sobre el hombro de el de baja estatura-  
Rivaille:Novia?Ella no es mi novia y nunca lo sera-dijo mientras quitaba la mano del rubio de su hombro-  
Erwin:Entonces,el puesto esta libre- sonri mientras salia de aquel salon acompa ado de la casta a-  
Sasha:Ya me aburr -dijo algo aburrida-Vamos a la alberca y hagamos carreritas-dijo mientas jalaba a connie del brazo y se diriga a aquel lugar mencionado-  
Eren:Vamos todos!-dijo mientras todos salia corriendo detras de ellos-

Cuando Erwin y Hanji llegaron a el sal n que les habian indicado,ambos se introducieron dentro de el lugar y el rubio cerro con seguro.  
Hanji:Q-Que pretendes hacer,Irvin?-algo temerosa-  
Erwin:Solo quer a alejarme de ellos,para poder beber algo sin que tuviera que compartir-dijo mientras comenzaba a observar aquel escritorio que estaba enfrente-  
Hanji:Ya veo,y por que no vamos a la cafeteria entonces?-suspiro-  
Erwin:Buena idea-dijo mientras salia del lugar seguido de Hanji-Luego volvere por ti,escritorio-susurro-

Al llegar todos a la piscina,decidieron adentrarse en la piscina,pero para eso necesitarian trajes de ba o,as que se pusieron los del a o pasado,que seguian intactos en la bodega.  
Sasha:Apurense!-ella habia sido la primera en cambiarse,as que ahora se disponia a esperar sentandose a un extremo de la piscina-  
Connie:S-Sasha?-se sonrojo al ver lo apretado que le quedaba el ba ador a la casta a-  
-de pronto llego Jean con una botella de vino y tropezo,empujando a connie sobre sasha-  
Eren:C-Connie?Sasha?-observo a ambos en una posici n muy incomoda sonrojandose por haber llegado en mal momento junto con Mikasa-  
Connie:No es lo que tu crees-se sonrojo al ver que una de sus manos estaba tocando un seno de Sasha-  
Ymir:-por error tomo una foto de la escena con su camara-  
Reiner:-le da una patada a Connie provocando que el cayera a la alberca y Sasha quedara intacta-

Erwin andaba inspeccionando el lugar hasta que encontro una botella que parecia ser de alcohol,mientras que Hanji estaba sentada encima de una de las mesas esperando al rubio.  
Erwin:Hanji,encontre esto!-camina hacia ella con la botella y se la entrega-  
Hanji:Enserio pienasa beber alcohol?-agarra la botella leyendo la etiqueta que se muestra al principio-  
Erwin:No le veo el problema,ya somos universitarios,recuerdas!?-mirada inexpresiva-  
Hanji:Esta bien,creo que bebere contigo,no tengo nada mejor que hacer-destapa la botella mientras que Erwin le entrega un vaso para que se sirva-Gracias Erwin:Que crees que estaran haciendo aquellos?-toma el vaso que le ofrece su acompa ante y comienza a beberlo-  
Hanji:No se,tal vez siguen jugando ''8 minutos en el armario''-imita la acci n de Erwin-

Despu s de que el incidente paso,Connie se alejaba de Sasha cada vez que esta trataba de establecer una conversaci n,lo cual llevo a que la casta a se sintiera culpable.  
Sasha:-se dispone a entrar a la piscina y comienza a nadar-  
Jean:-se pone detr s de Sasha-Lo siento Sasha:No importa -sonr e falsamente-Mikasa,ven Mikasa:Tengo frio -dijo encojiendo las piernas-  
Sasha:Christa!ven a nadar conmigo! Christa:Esta bien -sonr e y entra lentamente al agua,para que su cuerpo se acostumbre seguida de Ymir-

Despu s de varias tragos,ya no estaban consientes de lo que hacian,ni si quiera de lo que decian.  
Hanji:-el ltimo trago de su vaso,se lo virtio sobre su blusa inconcientemente,empezando a transparentar su sosten negro-  
Erwin:Ya te manshaste,vamosh a cambiarte-agarro a Hanji de la mano-  
Hanji:Eshta bien -se pone en pie tirando la botella que tenia en la mano-  
Erwin:Entonces vamonosh-cuando comienza a caminar se tropieza con la botella antes mencionada,trata de evitar la caida con Hanji,pero eso solo empeora la situaci n-  
Hanji:Vamosh por losh caracolesh deformesh a parish-dice mirando a Erwin a los ojos-  
Erwin:Tienesh unosh bellosh ojosh,Hanji-se le acerca un poco cas tocando sus labios con los de ella-  
Hanji:Graciash-sonr e-  
-despu s de aquellas palabras todo quedo en absoluto silencio,hasta que Erwin beso esos hermosos labios rosas que lo volvian loco-  
Hanji:-correspondio al beso del rubio pasando sus brazos por detras de la nuca de este-  
Erwin:-rompe el beso por falta de aire y se levanta ofreciendole su mano a Hanji para que igual haga lo mismo-  
Hanji:-sonr e y agarra la mano que se ofrece a levantarla-  
Erwin:-se sienta sobre la mesa,jala a Hanji sentandola sobre sus piernas,y comienza a acariciar la pierna de la casta a-  
Hanji:-se sonroja por la acci n de su comandante-  
Erwin:-con su otra mano comienza a jugar con un seno de ella-  
-Rivaille se aburrio por ver la confesi n de Connie a Sasha y aparte tenia hambre,as que decidio recorrer la escuela para ir al comedor,cuando entro noto a Erwin jugando con ''SU MUJER'' lo cual hizo que gritara muy fuerte y ellos se fieran cuenta de su presencia-  
Hanji:-bajo rapidamente de las piernas de Erwin cuando vio que su peque o se retiraba muy enojado y lo siguio-Levi!  
Rivaille:Dejame solo!-camina mas rapido y entra al sal n de quimica-  
Hanji:Perd n!-baja la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-  
Rivaille:Un perd n no basta Hanji,Si lo quieres a el,esta bien,yo soy feliz con solo ver tu sonrisa Hanji:Si lo quiero a el-lo dice en voz firme-  
Rivaille:-esas palabras lo desicieron por dentro-  
Hanji:Pero a ti...Te amo! -grito empezando a llorar nuevamente-  
Rivaille-solo se volteo y la abrazo fuertemente- Yo tambien...Te amo Hanji

Bueno,termine,espero y les guste^^ Reviews onegai n.n


End file.
